Et le ciel tout entier pleurait avec elle
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: OS. Elle courait pour le fuir. Lui courait pour la rattraper.


**Résumé :** OS. Elle courait pour le fuir. Lui courait pour la rattraper.

**Crédit :** A Hiro Mashima Grey et Jubia, leur amour - pourquoi pas rêver... - Magnolia, la pluie et le cœur de glace de Grey.

**Personnages/Pairing :** Grey et Jubia, soit du Gruvia.

Bon. Sérieusement. Qui n'aime pas le Gruvia ? Ce couple est tout simplement sublime. Je pourrai leur faire une dithyrambe pendant des heures entières - un jour, je le ferai, héhéhé. - mais là n'est pas l'interêt.

Donc, bonne lecture, et profitez bien, d'autant plus que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'écrire de la romance et que vous n'en retrouverez pas de sitôt dans ce que j'écris ! Et puis, premier OS posté sur ce site, je m'auto-congratule avec joie ! (Oui, oui, je m'en vais...)

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**Et le Ciel tout entier pleurait avec Elle**

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Courir.

Simplement courir. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Seuls comptaient le bruit assourdi de ses pas sur la neige froide, immaculé, le chuintement des flocons craquant sous ses pieds. La brise glaciale qui s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux, la faisant frissonner. Sa tristesse n'avait pas de limite, et pourtant, la pluie ne tombait pas. Le ciel restait bleu et clair comme une mer d'été, malgré les larmes acides qui rongeaient sa peau.

Jubia ne retenait plus ses pleurs : quelle importance, à présent, que le monde entier les voit couler ? Sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Tout ce qui la composait avait été écrasé, sous de simples mots, semblables pour elle à d'affilés poignards qui la transperçaient tout entière, lui faisant ressentir une douleur infinie.

Son cœur, transpercé par la lance de la désillusion, laissait s'échapper des flots d'amour incompris, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais exprimer. Puisque celui de l'homme pour lequel elle se serrait damné battait à présent pour une autre femme, qu'elle devrait féliciter de son bonheur tout neuf en pleine lumière, essuyant les larmes roulant sur ses joues dans l'ombre de l'amour déçu.

Alors elle courait.

Car Lucy l'avait dit : elle aimait Grey. Lucy était joyeuse, optimiste, pleine de vie. Un véritable soleil dans un ciel plein d'ombres, de nuages et de pluie. Et, plus que tout, Lucy était blonde. Elle n'avait pas de ternes cheveux bleus, qui rappelaient la froideur mordante de l'hiver et les ombres orageuses des moroses nuages de pluie. Pas une ancienne ennemie, reconvertie dans une gentillesse nouvelle qu'elle expérimentait directement sur le terrain, pas la Fille qui laissait sur ses pas le ciel gris et morne.

Lucy n'était rien de tout cela. Elle, était seulement un ange tout droit descendu du paradis, une femme à l'âme pure et étincelante comme un diamant, forte de toutes les qualités. Lucy était belle, intelligente, intéressante. Peut être moins forte magiquement parlant que Jubia, mais on dit que la véritable puissance se dissimule dans le cœur. Le cœur de Jubia était un lac sur lequel flottaient les cadavres défraichis de son passé, celui de Lucy un océan chaud et doux dans lequel baigner était un plaisir. Et puis… Lucy était l'amie de Grey.

Celle de Jubia également, mais la femme de la Pluie ne pouvait plus la considérer ainsi, à présent. Elle lui avait fait trop de mal. Car, entre la sinistre Jubia Loxer et l'étincelante Lucy Heatfilia, il n'y avait pas de choix à faire. C'était une simple constatation.

Jubia était intelligente. Elle avait comprit depuis longtemps que Grey ne l'aimait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas abandonner l'adoration qu'elle lui portait : cet amour était tout ce qui constituait sa vie, qui la portait toujours plus en avant. Qui la faisait avancer.

Elle n'avait que Grey. Uniquement et seulement lui, aussi dangereux que cela puisse être de se reposer toute entière sur un seul individu. Il représentait à lui seul les fondations, les piliers et les murs de sa nouvelle vie, bâtie sur les cendres d'une existence d'horreur. Elle avait vu le soleil. Grâce à lui. Mais désormais le soleil nouvellement retrouvé menaçait d'être caché par les nuages pleins de son désespoir grandissant, s'étoffant chaque minute, de manière à ce qu'il ne semble jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle avait connu l'amour. Grâce à lui. Mais, désormais, son amour s'était changé en un serpent venimeux qui lui mordait les côtes et lui soufflait des mots de désespoirs, dans lesquels elle se noyait. Elle s'était perdue dans les méandres d'une vie joyeuse. Grâce à lui. Et à cause de lui, elle se voyait noyée par une simple phrase qui avait retiré toutes ses armes de lumière, forgée par la joie de l'amitié.

Parce que Lucy avait prononcé quelques mots. Quelques simples mots. « Je vais dire à Grey que je l'aime. ». Qui l'avaient jetée au fond de l'abime. Quelques simples mots qui venaient de flétrir pour toujours son cœur.

Alors Jubia courait, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, pour oublier sa souffrance. Mais, au contraire, elle se faisait plus vive à chaque pied posé sur le sol. Les flocons délicats qui tombaient autour d'elle le lui rappelaient terriblement. Elle lui semblait que ses yeux d'ébène si profonds la regardaient, à travers la neige, si proche de leurs éléments à tous deux, perçant ses secrets. Découvrant toute l'ampleur de l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Le lui arrachant, sifflant qu'il lui était désormais inutile et que s'en débarrasser était la meilleure solution.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre. Quitter son moteur, sa roue de secours, son parachute était trop dangereux. Elle avait besoin d'un repère. Même si ce pilier fondateur de son univers ne la regardait pas. Ne suffisait-il pas qu'il soit là ? Non. Il le fallait à elle, toute entière, si elle voulait que la douleur de son cœur s'appaise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'obtenir.

Alors…

_Cours, Jubia. Cours pour oublier, cours pour Grey, cours pour tous ceux de Fairy Tail. Ils ne méritent pas de voir la pluie s'abattre sur eux. Si tu es triste, ma fille, pars loin d'eux. De cette manière, l'averse les épargnera. _

_Tu reviendras quand tu seras calmée. Tu pardonneras à Lucy, parce que tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir qu'on la préfère à toi, simplement parce qu'elle est plus jolie, plus drôle, plus agréable, plus joyeuse que toi tu as perdu, comme d'habitude. Mais tu n'y peux rien, ma pauvre Jubia. C'est comme ça. Le destin t'a choisi toi pour devenir la femme de la pluie, la morose, triste et dingue Jubia Loxer. Tu ne peux en vouloir à personne. Même pas à toi. Et surtout pas à Lucy ou Grey. _

_Alors, si tu les aime, si tu l'aime, continue d'avancer sans jamais t'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez loin pour craquer sans que cela ait d'influence sur leur bonheur tout neuf. Ne tache pas de pluie le premier jour de leur vie commune. Tu ne peux plus faire que ça._

Alors elle courait, sans jamais s'arrêter, pour ne plus penser. Mais cela ne marchait pas. Toujours lui revenait en tête le sourire sûr d'elle sur le visage de Lucy, tandis qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. Un sourire éclatant, comme si la blonde n'avait aucune hésitation. Comment aurait-elle pu en avoir ? Personne n'arrivait à la cheville de la belle et caractérielle Constellationiste. Et elle moins encore que les autres.

Il n'y avait pas de place au doute. Si Grey Fullbuster n'avait pas succombé à un tel sourire, c'était qu'il était idiot.

Courir.

La Mage de pluie avait déjà affronté des adversaires extrêmement puissants, et s'en était sortie victorieuse mais elle découvrait seulement la force dévastatrice de l'amour qu'elle abritait en son propre corps et qui, après avoir constitué son moteur, sa propulsion, devenait son bourreau. C'était le pire des monstre qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, cet amour envahissant ses sens et ses pensées, pour la laisser amorphe, et incapable de rien sinon de pleurer.

Et de courir.

Sa gorge commençait à brûler, ses jambes tremblaient sous son corps défait, ses cheveux s'envolaient au vent, ses larmes creusaient de longs sillons sur ses joues blanches. Elle avait plus mal à chaque pas, mais cette douleur ne représentait rien à côté de la fissure qui déchirait son cœur. Elle avait l'impression qu'une maléfique divinité avait sortit son âme de son corps, pour la tordre dans tous les sens. La faire souffrir, la voir agoniser à petit feu.

Dans un certain sens, à courir ainsi sous le soleil brûlant, étouffant dans ses habits trop serrés pour son cœur gonflé de désespoir, comme une éponge explosant de volume sous l'eau d'une pluie qui ne tombait pas encore, Jubia se sentait plus vivante que jamais. Mais si se sentir vivante nécessitait une pareille douleur, elle acceptait sans mal de s'en passer, et de rester l'âme vide qu'elle avait toujours été. Dont la seule nourriture était l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle portait à celui qui lui préférait sa rivale.

Courir. Mais pleurer surtout.

Les pleurs, loin d'apaiser sa souffrance, la ravivait plus à chaque instant, mais Jubia savait d'expérience qu'elle irait un peu mieux quand la dernière goutte d'eau serait sortie de son corps. Elle avait si mal. Une main invisible s'insinuait dans sa poitrine pour serrer son cœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle en suffoque. Mais elle ne la tuait pas. Le destin s'amusait d'une telle tristesse.

Elle étouffait dans sa course folle à l'inconnu, prise dans la tourmente de ses poumons en manque d'air. Elle lançait ses pieds avec toute la force qu'il lui restait sur les pavés encore sec, dans une ultime tentative de s'éloigner, et de laisser échapper sa colère dans les montagnes, là où personne ne pâtirait de ses averses à répétition. L'énergie du désespoir la foudroyait, passant comme une onde de choc dans son corps éprouvé. De longues vagues d'adrénaline, la seule chose qui lui permettait encore de courir après son épuisement, parcourait ses membres défaits, ravivant chaque fois qu'elle la sentait la douleur infinie de son cœur.

Devant les beaux yeux trempés de la Mage, l'image de la déclaration de Lucy, comme elle devait être en train de le faire, passait en boucle. Elle la voyait s'approcher, avec le petit sourire chaleureux, qui réchauffait le cœur de chacun et qu'elle savait si bien faire, d'un Grey impassible. Elle la voyait parler, les rouges rosies, lui avouer ce que Jubia aurait mille fois aimé entendre de la bouche de cet homme.

_« Je t'aime. »_

Grey resterait un instant béat, avant qu'un sourire n'éclaire ses lèvres, qu'il lui réponde et se précipite sur elle pour l'embrasser fiévreusement, comme si sa vie toute entière dépendait à présent de Lucy. Comme s'il la passerait à ses côté, matin après matin, n'adressant ses rires froids et sage qu'à elle seule. La regarderait, une étincelle de passion dans les yeux, du lever au coucher du soleil, pour s'endormir dans ses bras le soir. Heureux. Sans elle.

Fort d'une nouvelle existence au côté de l'être qui lui était le plus cher, alors qu'elle en était privée, et ne pourrait jamais plus se reconstruire. Condamnée à observer chaque jour s'épanouir leur bonheur insolent, cruel contraste avec la sécheresse qui envahissait son cœur. Presque amusant. La pluie allait se déverser sur la ville, et pourtant son cœur se changeait en un monstrueux désert, si rapidement qu'elle en était effrayée. Comme à l'habitude. Jubia Loxer était un paradoxe à elle toute seule.

La lèvre inférieure de Jubia tremblait. Elle la mordait si fort que son sang dégoulinait sur son menton en une fine rigole pourpre. Elle se sentait déchirée de toute part, écartelée, jetée dans la poussière et la boue de la déconvenue. Empêcher la pluie de tomber était de plus en plus dur, mais elle maintint son emprise sur le ciel bleu, priant le soleil de continuer sa course entre les nuages. Il fallait que la déclaration de Lucy se déroule une journée radieuse, quels que soient ses sentiments, pas sous de longues gouttes blessantes, que Grey n'aimait pas. Une relation heureuse et vraie devait commencer à se construire sur une base tangible. Pas sur des événements illusoires, des regards inexistants, des chimères qui cachaient à ses yeux la triste vérité d'un amour à sens unique. La relation de Lucy et Grey devait marquer son premier jour éclairée de soleil. Pas de lourds nuages de pluie et de gouttelettes agressives. Grey n'aimait pas cela. Il l'avait dit. Il le pensait autrefois il le pensait toujours.

_« La pluie est ennuyeuse. »_

Alors, elle ne put plus se retenir. Trop dur, trop terrible, trop douloureux… Elle s'écroula sur le sol, dans la rue déserte, loin de la Guilde, et aussitôt les nuages couvrirent le ciel, et déversèrent leur haine sur Magnolia. Jubia ne pouvait plus stopper dans sa gorge brûlée par sa course ses sanglots, et ses pleurs silencieux devinrent de longs gémissements d'agonie qui résonnaient dans le silence pesant de la rue désertée.

La pluie frappait les pavés avec violence, et Jubia aimait cette mélodie martiale et dure, presque militaire, qui rythmait les battements désordonnés de son cœur en miette. D'énormes gouttes chargées de ses regrets et sa tristesse explosaient sur ses cheveux, qui pendaient mollement sur son visage rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle n'avait plus de larmes à verser, et pourtant, de longues gouttes continuaient de glisser sur ses joues pâles. Et Jubia ne savait plus s'il s'agissait réellement de larmes tombant sans qu'elle en ait conscience de ses yeux, ou de gouttes d'eau de la pluie ruisselant sur elle, reconnaissant la coupable d'un tel déluge.

Elle était trempée, triste, démunie, seule. Elle était Jubia Loxer, l'éternelle perdante, qui n'avait même pas réussi à empêcher la pluie de tomber. Qui pleurait contre Lucy alors qu'elle n'en avait aucun droit, et se dégoutait elle-même. Elle était lamentable.

Et s'en rendait bien trop compte.

Jubia Loxer ne courait plus. Elle pleurait. Et le ciel, partout sur la Terre, couvert de nuages noir d'une intensité presque douloureuse à voir, pleurait avec elle.

* * *

Il courait.

Il la cherchait. Depuis des heures, déjà, il arpentait les rues de Magnolia, sous la pluie battante, sans se soucier des gouttes qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et égratignaient sa peau, tellement leur violence était vive. Grey cherchait Jubia, celle qui faisait pleurer le ciel, en un parfait reflet de sa tristesse innommable. Il n'avait jamais vu un ciel pareil. La pluie, la brutale et déchirante pluie, faisait fondre la neige et la glace de l'hiver, qui venaient rejoindre les torrents d'eau dans les rues. Jubia transformait son élément en eau. Elle le faisait sien, même si cela n'était que très métaphorique.

Alors, pour la retrouver, il courait.

Mais elle se cachait. Dissimulait son corps dans l'ombre, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Il était temps que cela cesse. Il allait faire cesser un manège qui durait depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Grey était un idiot. Bien sûr, il le savait déjà auparavant mais ce jour resterait certainement comme le pire de sa vie après celui de la mort d'Ul. Il avait du repousser l'amour de Lucy, une fille adorable, toujours souriante et attentionnée. Il l'aimait, certes. Comme une sœur. Ce n'était que quand elle avait tenté de l'embrasser qu'il avait enfin comprit que son cœur appartenait à une autre depuis longtemps déjà.

Malgré son sourire éclatant qui révélait ses dents blanches, elle ne l'avait pas charmé. Elle s'était avancée dans la Guilde, prenant garde à ne pas recevoir sur la figure une chaise ou un Mage volant dans le coin de la salle où il était. Préoccupé par la pluie tombante et les causes du déluge qui se produisait à l'extérieur, il ne l'avait pas vue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se plante devant lui, le faisant sursauter.

La belle Lucy aux cheveux d'or avait lâché un rire, qu'il avait suivit plus par politesse que par réel amusement, avant de s'excuser, et d'entamer la conversation. Il s'imaginait qu'elle venait le voir pour lui proposer une mission en équipe, voyant Natsu engagée dans la bataille, et Erza attablée au bar, savourant une pâtisserie. Mais non. Elle avait doucement, par de nombreuses phrases détournées et plaisanteries, orienté le sujet vers l'amour. Un terrain glissant, qu'il n'abordait jamais. Il s'était braqué, mais à force de sourires et de paroles, elle avait réussi à le ramener sur la piste détestée qu'étaient les sentiments amoureux. Il détestait parler de tout ce qui concernait de près ou de loin ses émotions : le taciturne et impassible Grey ne montrait que peu de choses de ce qu'il pensait vraiment, laissant la plupart du temps les autres dans l'ignorance quand à ses ressentis.

Mais son amie s'était obstinée, et lui avait littéralement fait subir un interrogatoire en règle, avant de passer à la question la plus embarrassante de toutes, celle qu'il passait sa vie à fuir, celle pour laquelle il ne restait jamais trop longtemps en compagnie de Mirajane quand ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et qu'elle parlait de couples. « Il y a quelqu'un qui te plait, à la Guilde ? »

Que répondre à cela ? Il avait prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, se demandant d'abord pourquoi cette question piège si détestable franchissait les lèvres de la blonde. Venait-elle en émissaire de la part d'une fille de Fairy Tail ? Il avait rapidement fait le compte de celles qu'il fréquentait pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas possible. Il ne pouvait intéresser ni Erza, ni Mirajane, ni Cana, ni Lisanna. Elles étaient, avec Lucy, les seules femmes desquelles il était proche. Il ne restait que Jubia, mais il aurait pu parier qu'elle serait venue lui poser sa question elle-même. Elle n'était pas réellement timide, quand il s'agissait de lui.

Alors, Lucy ? Non, c'était impossible. Lucy, au même titre que Cana ou Erza, était sa sœur de cœur, celle qu'il sauvait quand elle était en danger et réconfortait quand elle allait mal. Et il était persuadé qu'elle ressentait la même chose de son côté : une simple amitié à la puissance quasi-fraternelle qui les unissait comme les doigts de la main.

Alors il s'était mis à réfléchir à la question. Se la poser était une nouveauté pour lui. Grey ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé si quelqu'un l'attirait… s'il était amoureux. La plupart du temps, il se contentait de se cantonner à un chemin fixe, pour ne pas avoir à trop penser. Le plus souvent, il optait pour l'adrénaline de l'action et des combats palpitants. Mais la réflexion le dérangeait.

L'_amour_ le dérangeait.

Tout jeune, il avait perdu celui de ses parents, puis d'Ul, par sa faute. Et si l'amour fraternel, comme celui qu'il portait à Lucy ou à cette tête à flamme qui lui servait de rival était instinctif, il avait comme poussé un loquet sur ses sentiments amoureux, ceux qu'on décrivait souvent comme les plus importants dans l'existence. Il avait bloqué cette partie de son cœur, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir comme lors de son enfance, de cette douleur insupportable qui lui brûlait les poumons et la poitrine.

Mais cette question était importante. Il avait dix-huit ans, vingt-cinq si on y ajoutait les années de léthargie passées sur l'île Tenro. Peut être était-il temps qu'il laisse sur le côté ses appréhensions. Et se demande réellement si quelqu'un était parvenu à crever l'armure de glace protégeant son cœur pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses sentiments. Cela paraissait difficile, mais il devait réfléchir à la question. Peut-on tomber amoureux sans même s'en rendre compte, comme si une douce boule d'affection grandissait en nous, pour exploser un beau jour dans une révélation flamboyante et inattendue de sentiments ?

Il s'était mis à chercher, qui, parmi toutes ses connaissances, lui avait fait le plus d'effet. Apportait dans sa vie un souffle de fraicheur que les autres n'avaient pas, rayonnait à ses yeux, faisait fleurir sur ses lèvres glacées un sourire chaleureux. Le bousculait dans ses habitude, forgeait sa place dans son esprit, et dans son corps tout entier. Lui arrachait des rires, la faisait la fixer sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Est-ce qu'une fille avait fait cela ? L'une de celles qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement détenait-elle le pouvoir d'ouvrir son âme, et de s'implanter dans son esprit ? Quelqu'un avait-il réellement réussi à décongeler son cœur froid, à trouver la clef du verrou qui enfermait tout ce qui dépassait l'amitié ?

Toutes y étaient passées, _elle_ la dernière. Il avait trouvé. En effet, quelqu'un y avait réussi. Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, jusqu'à ce qu'il cherche au plus profond de lui-même pour trouver ses réponses. Décidément, Grey Fullbuster était un bel idiot.

Tout à sa concentration, il ne s'était pas entendu murmurer, dans sa réflexion, un faible murmure. Quelques simples paroles, qui allaient bouleverser le cours bien tracé et propre de sa petite vie de Mage.

« Elle a trouvé la clef. »

Grey n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il s'était ensuite passé. Lucy l'avait certainement prit pour elle. Les clefs étaient son domaine. Sa spécialité. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une quelconque clef, ouvrant quelque carrure que ce soit, elle était la plus qualifiée pour le faire. Mais, la jolie blonde s'était trompée. Ce n'était pas une métaphore, lui assurant sa place dans le cœur du Mage de glace, simplement une constatation à voix haute. Ce n'était pas une promesse, pas une déclaration, rien qui ne ressemblait de près ou de loin à de l'amour autre que fraternelle pour celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur. Mais de son côté, ce n'était visiblement pas la même histoire.

Il avait sentit ses lèvres froides, presque dures, s'écraser sur les siennes, et ses mains fines chercher son cou pour l'attirer plus contre elle. Mais rien d'autre. Pas de papillons dans le ventre. La seule raison pour laquelle son cœur battait la chamade était le visage de celle qui avait véritablement volé son cœur, et qui apparaissait sous ses yeux, comme pour lui assurer que ce n'était pas la Constellationiste. Aucune émotion, pas de sentiment. Juste l'étrange impression d'embrasser une sœur sur les lèvres pour jouer au papa et à la maman, comme deux enfants. C'était horriblement dérangeant, et même s'il était mortifié de briser le cœur de Lucy en repoussant ses sentiments, il ne pouvait se permettre de répondre au baiser et de la faire espérer en un amour réciproque inexistant. Il _n'avait pas le droit_.

Alors il s'était reculé précipitamment, heurtant une table derrière lui, alors que toute la Guilde avait les yeux fixés sur eux et applaudissait ce qu'ils pensaient être le nouveau couple de Fairy Tail. Que personne n'avait vu venir, et surtout pas le premier concerné.

L'instant qui s'en était ensuivit resterait dans sa mémoire comme l'un des pires de sa vie entière. L'incompréhension dans les yeux bruns de Lucy, et les Mages qui cessaient leurs acclamations à la réaction anormale de Grey. Il n'avait rien put dire devant la douleur si intense qui remplissait soudain les prunelles de son amie blonde, et dont il était la cause, malgré le serment qu'il avait fait avec Natsu, assurant ne jamais lui faire de mal. Mais elle avait comprit son rejet. Elle ne l'avait pas accepté, mais Lucy Heartfilia avait comprit que Grey Fullbuster ne l'aimait pas. Alors, les larmes avaient envahi ses yeux, coulant en un instant sur ses joues comme les prémices d'un nouvel orage.

Et, dans un silence de mort, elle s'était précipité dehors, ignorant la bourrasque de vent violente et la pluie diluvienne qui menaçait de l'emporter avec elle dans le ciel qui pleurait aussi fort que la jolie Mage blonde. Puis, le silence. Pendant de longues secondes, Grey était resté en face de tous les membres, portant le poids d'une lourde culpabilité. Mais il n'aimait pas Lucy. Y pouvait-il quelque chose ? C'était Levy qui avait rompu l'angoissant et soudain vide dans la Guilde, pour se précipiter dehors, chez Lucy, consoler son amie, sanglotant presque tant elle était émotive. Elle courut dehors sous le regard inquiet de quelques Mages, qui avaient plus peur encore que son corps frêle et léger ne soit emporté par les vents. Levy s'éloigna rapidement, sans que personne n'ait le temps de faire le moindre geste.

Rassembler les morceaux du cœur brisé de celle qui partageait ses fou rires et ses discutions, pour tenter de le rassembler en un puzzle impossible à réaliser pour quelqu'un d'autre que la blonde.

Alors chacun, avec une lenteur horrible, retourna à son activité. Il régnait toujours le même air de navire fantôme à Fairy Tail, et les yeux de tous les Mages s'étaient remplis de compassion pour la pauvre Lucy, qui avait toujours été si gentille. Personne n'en voulait à Grey de ne pas lui avoir offert son cœur, bien sûr. Mais ils souffraient avec elle.

Natsu avait failli sauter sur son rival pour avoir fait pleurer celle qui était si chère à son cœur. Pas pour les combats ordinaires entre les deux rivaux, où il ne s'agissait que d'amitié déguisée. Cette fois, il voulait _lui faire mal_. Le frapper comme jamais encore il n'avait frappé quelqu'un, lui arracher des cris de douleur et des excuses pour la blonde. La Salamandre ne fut arrêté que par un bras tendu par Mirajane en travers de son chemin, en un sérieux inhabituel chez elle quand il s'agissait d'amour. Alors il n'était pas parti achever Grey, ni retrouver Lucy, sachant qu'il ne ferait que l'embarrasser. Il s'était juste assis au bar, à la place de sa blonde, en attendant le soir pour aller la consoler en la prenant dans ses bras, pendant qu'elle pleurerait pour un autre en regardant les étoiles et qu'il essuyait ses larmes, de ses baisers qu'elle pensait purement innocents, une simple preuve d'amitié.

Grey espérait soudain que Lucy puisse panser son cœur meurtri avec Natsu, qui semblait tenir si fort à elle. Mais avec lui, elle n'avait pas une chance. Son cœur était déjà occupé tout entier par une Mage aux cheveux d'onde et aux pouvoirs similaires. Alors, il s'installa à une table, fixant son regard sur le parquet ciré pour ne pas avoir à affronter les œillades inquisitrices de certains membres, en l'attendant. De temps à autre, il levait un œil inquiet vers la pluie qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Puis, brusquement, il parut comprendre. Et dans une ruade qui failli tourner en chute, il se précipita jusqu'à la porte, l'écartant d'un grand geste, tandis que son cerveau comprenait brusquement.

Sous le regard abasourdi des Mages de Fairy Tail, Grey Fullbuster se lança tout entier dehors, sous la pluie battante qui semblait vouloir détruire la ville tant elle s'acharnait fort. Alors certains comprirent. Sourirent, en pensant au futur bonheur de deux de leurs membres. Puis, les sourires se fanèrent quand leurs pensées retournaient à Lucy, certainement en train de se vider de toutes les larmes de son corps. Et ils reprirent leur activité. Attendant simplement la suite.

Grey Fullbuster courait. Il était tombé amoureux d'un sourire timide, pas d'un sourire radieux.

Il était tombé amoureux de deux grandes prunelles sombres, sans reflets, pas d'yeux chocolat rieurs. De vêtements épais longs et bleus, d'une peau plus claire que la lune ou la porcelaine, de déferlantes glacées, d'un pouvoir destructeur, d'une douce folie, d'une gentillesse sans borne. D'un dévouement à toute épreuve, de belles lèvres roses, de boucles bleues rebelles, d'un rire doux et mesuré, d'une si mignonne timidité, d'un esprit tordu et maladif, de milliers de pensées incohérentes entassées les unes sur les autres dans une seule personne.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un ciel de nuages qui s'estompaient pour laisser place au soleil, pas d'une nuit étoilée qui volait sa place au jour. Tombé amoureux de celle qui lançait sur la terre les assauts déchainés du ciel.

Jubia, la Fille de la Pluie. Jubia Loxer. L'éternelle mélancolique, toujours dans l'ombre, persuadée que l'horreur de ses actes passés ne pourrait s'effacer, même sous l'injonction de sa bonté nouvelle. Il allait la faire entrer dans la lumière, elle y avait sa légitime place. Il la ramènerait à la Guilde, l'emmènerait au milieu de la salle, là où chacun verrait la brillance de son cœur et la grandeur de son âme. Dans la lumière. Jubia était une fée. Une fée aux ailes étincelante, qui méritait de briller. Un grand soleil, ou même la pluie, si elle le désirait, une pluie d'or et de lumière, mais une fée avant tout.

Jubia possédait son cœur. Il n'était plus entier. Pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas retrouvée.

Alors il courait. Sans s'arrêter, frappé à chaque pas dans sa course par les gouttes de pluie qui semblaient des grêlons, tellement elles étaient énormes et douloureuses sur sa peau déjà mouillée et meurtrie. Il courait de toute l'énergie que pouvaient lui fournir ses jambes, sans discontinuer ou penser attendre la fin de la pluie.

Parce que si le ciel pleurait, c'était que son âme en faisait autant.

Grey était un idiot. Un idiot amoureux, raide dingue d'une Mage qui le fuyait. Tous les jours, alors qu'il la voyait à ses côté, perpétuellement, il ne l'avait pas remarquée. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait disparut, son absence était comme un coup de couteau dans le corps. Il avait fait souffrir Lucy, et en avait lui-même souffert, mais il ne supporterait pas de voir Jubia anéantie.

Il tournait à chaque intersection, sans chercher à se repérer, sans se demander où il allait, sans même savoir si il ne partait pas vers un coin de la ville déjà fouillé. Il fallait la retrouver, c'était la seule pensée qui lui traversait l'esprit. Tout le reste avait disparu. Dans ses prunelles inquiètes, il n'y avait plus que Jubia, ses grands yeux sérieux et ses lèvres soulevées en un fin sourire. Il la chercherait jusqu'au bout du monde, s'il lui venait l'idée d'y partir. Elle ne pouvait, ne devait plus lui échapper. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il venait de se rendre compte de la déferlante de sentiments qu'il avait à son égard.

_Jubia, je t'aime. Reviens. _

C'en était presque effrayant, d'être stupide au point de ne se rendre compte de sentiments amoureux que quand venait l'heure de briser le cœur d'une autre personne. Seulement quand on se posait la question fatidique par le biais de quelqu'un d'autre, sans même oser affronter la réalité, et qui se concentrait sur les moyens de fuir son cœur et les décisions folles qu'il était capable de prendre. Après tout, n'était-il pas actuellement en train de courir sous une pluie qui menaçait de détruire Magnolia par sa puissance ?

Grey était un idiot égoïste, qui faisait souffrir beaucoup de monde et le savait. Mais cette fois, il était prêt à tout. Il débouchait sur des avenues désertées, des boulevards vides. Le moindre endroit de la ville semblait un désert. Sauf qu'il ne pleuvait pas autant dans les déserts. Il ne vit personne. Et si quelque avait osé sortir par ce déluge, il ne l'aurait de toute façon pas aperçu, trop obnubilé par Jubia. Il n'y avait désormais plus qu'elle. Fiore aurait pu être menacée par Zeref à ce moment là qu'il n'aurait pas bouger le petit doigt. Et oui, il le savait. Il était égoïste, prêt à tout pour son petit bonheur personnel, pour la simple satisfaction de sentir contre son cœur celle pour qui il battait. La retrouver devenait sa priorité absolue.

Devant ses yeux affolés, uniquement soutenu par la poussée d'adrénaline qui empêchait ses muscles de tétaniser, tout se ressemblait, d'une morne couleur grise que la pluie sublimait, se posant sur les pavés comme une toile d'araignée brillante. Le froid n'avait pas sa place chez lui, et pourtant, il sentait dans ses veines couler cette angoisse glacée qui le prenait au cœur et se solidifiait à mesure que les minutes passaient à l'idée de ne pas la retrouver.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, le souffle coupé. Elle était là, au milieu d'une place. Ses vêtements déchirés, qu'elle avait coupé aux épaules et au niveau des cuisses, étaient sales et trempés, mais c'était elle. Ses longs cheveux mouillés se divisaient en quelques mèches qui serpentaient le long de son dos, comme de longues vipères tentant de mordre sa peau blanche ainsi exposée à la cruauté des gouttes d'eau. Quelques éraflures d'où s'échappait du sang, tranchant de contraste sur sa peau diaphane, parsemait sa peau là où la grêle l'avait frappée.

Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Et là, sous la pluie, sous les grêlons assassins, le cœur brisé et écrasé, réduit en minuscule miettes comme sous l'effet d'un rouleau compresseur, Jubia Loxer dansait avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Tournant comme une toupie folle, sous la pluie, elle riait. De longues larmes brillantes comme des diamants se mêlaient à l'eau du ciel sur son visage, dans un torrent improbable, mais elle valsait seule en riant aux éclats, d'un rire désespéré, mais pas forcé. Ses mèches volaient autour d'elle dans ses mouvements désordonnés, et Grey resta un instant pétrifié devant cette vision. Elle était plus belle que jamais, malgré ses yeux gonflés et ses vêtements sales.

Son hilarité terrifiante, qui semblait ne jamais pouvoir prendre fin et paraissait faire couler toujours plus de larmes sur ses joues diaphanes, la rendait à la fois incroyablement vulnérable et terriblement forte. Grey eut la soudaine impression, que, à ce moment là, elle aurait pu résister face à n'importe quel ennemi sans pousser un cri de souffrance tant elle paraissait la douleur personnifiée.

Sans douter un instant de ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha d'elle en courant, instinctivement, et prit doucement sa main. Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses prunelles n'exprimèrent aucune surprise, comme si elle savait qu'il viendrait depuis le début, et il décelait dans les failles de son âme quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la résignation, qui s'effaça aussitôt qu'il saisit sa paume horriblement froide, comme celle d'un cadavre. Ils dansèrent ensemble comme deux déments, n'obéissant à aucune logique dans leurs mouvements, sans penser à rien qu'aux gouttes ruisselant sur leurs corps et la proximité de l'autre. Grey était simplement heureux. Elle le frôlait, et il pouvait sentir l'odeur douce de ses cheveux chaque fois qu'elle tournait près de lui. C'était un moment hors du temps, qui n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Jubia continuait de rire, et de pleurer en même temps, et lui riait avec elle. Pour autant, le ciel ne cessait pas de pleuvoir, lançant sur eux les colères endiablés des nuages qui ne cessait pas leur course dans l'éther. Tous deux, en parfaite harmonie, ne s'en souciaient pas. Au contraire, la pluie dure et froide les liait d'autant plus dans leur valse folle il était elle, et elle était lui. Et ils étaient fous.

Fous amoureux.

Complémentaires. Indissociables.

Jubia et Grey ; Grey et Jubia.

Ils dansèrent pendant ce qui leur semblait des heures, riant et pleurant. Puis, finalement, Jubia s'écroula dans ses bras, sanglotant plus fort que jamais. D'un chagrin qui, bien qu'à présent inutile, devait être évacué si la pluie devait enfin stopper le déluge qu'elle provoquait sur la ville. Grey se laissa glisser au sol, la serrant le plus fort possible, sans la lâcher un instant. Ils restèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, sous la pluie froide et violente, longtemps.

Aucun d'entre eux ne ressentait le besoin de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Même pas qu'ils s'aimaient. Parce que c'était si évident que mettre des mots sur ces sentiments bien plus forts que l'amour eut été sacrilège. Grey serrait Jubia dans ses bras, et le monde pouvait bien continuer de tourner cent ans si cela lui chantait.

La pluie tombait toujours, le noir commençait à envahir la ville désertée, et, quelque part dans un appartement assombri par la peine, une jeune fille blonde devait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en maudissant son cœur de s'être offert à quelqu'un, mais ils ne s'en préoccupaient pas pour le moment. Pour tous deux, seul comptait l'autre, l'odeur de son corps pressé contre le leur et le goût froid et puissant de l'eau chargée de regrets oubliés qui coulait dans leurs bouches. Leurs âmes qui s'entremêlaient, et le sentiment incroyable de communiquer sans parler ni se regarder. La joie de la réunion de deux être faits pour s'aimer.

Grey ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien de sa vie. Pour la première fois, son âme était complète. Alors ils ne s'embrassèrent pas. Ne parlèrent pas, ne se regardèrent pas. Il se contenta d'humer son parfum délicat tandis que les larmes de Jubia s'apaisaient peu à peu, et qu'elle posait la tête dans son cou. Ce moment aurait pu durer des années qu'il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Malgré ses genoux trempant dans les flaques, malgré les tremblements encore violents de Jubia ou la culpabilité qui mordait son cœur en imaginant Lucy seule et désespérée, il se sentait mieux que jamais.

Ils n'avaient besoin de rien. Rien d'autre que la présence de la personne tant attendue, dont le cœur battait à l'unisson du leur, dans la pénombre tombante d'une nuit impénétrable.

Grey était un idiot. Mais un idiot ruisselant d'eau et de bonheur.

Il avait trouvé sa moitié, et ne permettrait à rien de lui enlever à nouveau. Tant pis pour Lucy, tant pis pour Léon. Tant pis pour le monde entier si cela le dérangeait. Pour les yeux désormais secs de Jubia, il se sentait prêt à affronter Fiore entier et s'en sortir sans une égratignure.

Jubia. Grey. Il n'avait rien à ajouter. Ils étaient ensembles.

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien, pas bien ? Une petite review pour me faire plaisir ? Mangez des chamallows et passez une bonne journée !


End file.
